Merchandising retailers arrange products in containers to enhance a customer's shopping experience. A retailer may arrange products on a shelf such that similar products are grouped together. A retailer may desire to locate products purchased together close to one another. A display stand may be used to place a product in a location to raise awareness of the product and improve sales of the product. The product may be in a container that has trademark value of a desired aesthetic appearance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to display a container that has a general form such that the form remains visible. In addition, it is desirable to avoid additional packaging that may increase cost and waste. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.